Hidden Meaning
by Mizu no Kenshi
Summary: When the heat goes out in HQ, Lenalee is left to wander. But wait--Kanda's room is still warm? /KanLena/


Another collab with **PrincessKanda**~ We love fluff. We love winter (or at least, I do.) We love Kanalee. 'Nuff said.

(And here I take a little interlude to beg for forgiveness again. Writer's block sucks. I promise to update WtLF before I submit any more new stories, after this one. Really. D: )

**Disclaimer**: D. Gray-man does not belong to either of us.

* * *

_Hidden_ **† **_Meaning_

_._

_.  
_

Wintertime in the Black Order could be an exhausting ordeal, situated as it was on such high altitudes. This time around, it was even worse. Thanks to all the damage done by Akuma and Exorcists alike, much of the heating system had broken, leaving very few places warm. It was depressing to see icicles growing on the doorframes and on the edges of their cold, metal beds.

Lenalee sat huddled, half-asleep, and half frozen in her room. Her teeth chattered, and the short skirt didn't help. She had been trying to keep warm for the last few days, and her patience was growing thin. Frustrated, she got out of the useless blanket and started to wander the halls for a warm place to sleep.

She walked past the common room and lounges. There were numerous people huddled into groups. Apparently, they had the same idea she did. Most of them she was unfamiliar with, and she'd rather not cuddle up with a group of strange men. Looking around, she couldn't find Lavi or Allen anywhere, and Komui was sequestered in his lab—which was even colder—doing research of some sort. Despondently, she headed back towards the private rooms until she remembered someone else.

_Kanda_.

Walking towards his room she saw more people huddled in a number of blankets. Her hands white with cold, she knocked on the door, and it opened up quicker than she expected.

"What?" The voice was cold, fitting into the surroundings perfectly.

Her chattering teeth made it difficult to talk. "C-C-Can I come i-i-i-in?" she asked. An arm swiftly pulled her whole body into the room.

She hadn't expected him to agree so readily and she stumbled forward, caught unawares. His surprisingly warm hands steadied her and guided her to his bed, where he then threw a blanket over her with a muttered "Use that before you freeze to death."

Lenalee wrapped the blanket around her and was surprised by its warmth, as well as the scent that nearly overpowered her. It smelled like Kanda.

She fingered the softness and watched as he put his coat and hood on, sitting down next to her on his bed.

"How long have you been this cold?" he asked.

Her teeth had stopped chattering.

Faced with a direct question, she couldn't run. Especially not from him. Mumbling incoherently, she stared at her feet, counting their breaths.

"What?"

The set of his jaw said he was not to be distracted.

"A...a while", she managed, slightly louder.

"...hm."

His flat stare unnerved her, and she knew he wasn't fooled. For all she knew, he had seen her wandering around the past few days, showing up in crowded places she'd normally avoid, trying to find warmth.

He had always been perceptive like that.

She turned her face away so she didn't have to look or answer. And yet he stared at her still. "Why didn't you find me when the heat went out in your room?" he asked flatly.

"I thought I could stick it out." She said fully embarrassed.

He was silent for a long time, and she was afraid that he was angry at her. Even worse was the possibility that he was disappointed. She tucked her feet behind her ankles and waited for his response.

Finally, he spoke. "It's always warm in here, you know."

Surprised, she finally looked up at him, only to find him turned away from her and his ears a suspiciously bright pink. She smiled and understood his hidden meaning.

_I'll always be here for you._

Laughing lightly, she let her hand brush against his. Kanda absentmindedly put his arm around her shoulder. She turned a shade of red, and it wasn't because of the heat. Deciding to take full advantage of the situation, she nestled her head on his broad shoulder.

Soon, Lenalee had fallen asleep and even Kanda succumbed. By the time they had woken it was well into the night. Lenalee turned her head so she was facing Kanda.

"What?" He asked groggily, finally noticing her persistent stare.

"I love you." She stated simply.

Kanda sat there for a minute before he understood what she had said. Then he smiled. It was rare to see him do that.

"I love you too."

She leaned back against him and felt his arms come around her, protecting her within his power.

Together, they sat in the cozy room, no longer aware of the cold. They looked picture perfect—no one would guess that even a month earlier, this relationship would have been deemed impossible.

_A cautious dance of frost and light._

Now they knew that even in the dead of winter, warmth can blossom.

After all, what comes after winter is the spring.

.

.

&**_FIN_**


End file.
